


Flame

by ShizukaHanagawa



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, broken relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 05:19:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10960518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShizukaHanagawa/pseuds/ShizukaHanagawa
Summary: There's always that one person that you can't let go of...It just happens to be Taiga.





	Flame

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Flame by Tinashe.
> 
> Don't own the song, I only own the story!

**Ooh, ooh**

**Cold in the night when I hold you close**

**Ooh, ooh**

**Searching your eyes, but you’re gone like a ghost**

She woke with a startle, her body shaking as she looked down at her pillow she was cuddling with. She could have sworn that her former boyfriend, Kagami Taiga, was in this bed with her. She could have sworn that he was holding her oh so tightly like he used to when they were together, but she couldn’t see a trace of the man.

Her eyes shot over to the clock on the night stand. It was one in the morning. Shizuka didn’t have time for this nonsense that her mind was playing on her. She had work at the coffee shop in six hours, followed by her shift at the local bar. It was tough being the only singer at the bar, but it paid the bills.

 

**And I say “baby, you can put it on me”**

**‘Cause I know I don’t make it easy**

**My body hurts with every heart beat**

**Just say I’m not the only one**

 

(f/n) had this nagging feeling that something was going to happen today, but she didn’t know what. Why had Taiga popped into her head again? The confusion frustrated the woman as she walked down the street and into the bar, preparing to change into her clothes for the night.

“(f/n)-chan, it’s nice to see you again!” the female bartender yelled as she made her way to the office where all the workers had their stuff.

“Hi, Kimi-chan!”

When (f/n) was ready, she took to the stage and met the unmistakably beautiful eyes of her ex-boyfriend, Kagami Taiga.

 

**C’mon, tell me that you’ve still got the flame for me**

**And tell me that you still want to stay, don’t leave**

**Even though I never give you nothing but hurt**

**Even though the better part of me, it don’t work**

**Baby, tell me that you’ve still got the flame for me**

**And we can let it burn**

**Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh**

 

Had her prayers been answered? Here he was, sitting in the front of the bar close to the stage. He looked equally surprised as well. (f/n)’s heart hurt in her chest. After all the shit (f/n) had put the man through, she still loved him. It was ironic. She needed Taiga more than he needed her. She was the one that had messed up the relationship, yet she had begged him to stay until the day he actually left. It hurt her, but she knew she had hurt him more than ever.

He was a firefighter now, obvious because of his Tokyo Fire Department jacket that was on his body. He was doing well and that made her proud, but she could see the disappointment in his eyes as she sang. Taiga knew that she shouldn’t be here, he knew that, and it irritated him to find that (f/n) had not pursued her dreams. She should’ve been a well accomplished dentist by now, but she hadn’t even tried. It irritated him to no end.

 

**I’ll pay any price for the wrongs I’ve done**

**It’s all you can do when you love someone**

 

He didn’t know why (f/n) had held herself back, and he highly doubted that she would ever tell him unless she became extremely vulnerable. (f/n) had held back on her dreams for him. How was she supposed to atone for her wrongs against Taiga when she was the one that had made him late for so many interviews and basketball signings? (f/n) didn’t feel that it was right of her to pursue her dreams until she had properly apologized for genuinely screwing him over so many times. Why did she do this? She did it because she loved him with her whole heart.

 

**And I say “baby, you can put it on me”**

**‘Cause I know I don’t make it easy**

**My body hurts with every heart beat**

**Just say I’m not the only one**

 

 Taiga shook his head and downed his beer, raising his hand for another one. The connection between the two was still there, it was so obviously there, but the two just couldn’t actually say it. If (f/n) couldn’t explain herself in words of her own and not of this song, she would damn well use this song to get through to him. Taiga wasn’t stupid, hell he was one of the smartest guys she knew, surely he would understand her feelings buried within every movement and every action she took while singing.

 

**C’mon, tell me that you’ve still got the flame for me**

**And tell me that you still want to stay, don’t leave**

**Even though I never give you nothing but hurt**

**Even though the better part of me, it don’t work**

**Baby, tell me that you’ve still got the flame for me**

**And we can let it burn**

**Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh**

 

Taiga stood from his table, his eyes now averted away from the girl. He couldn’t help but feel some sort of responsibility for the break up. He had known that she was struggling on the personal level, yet he sat back and watched her basically destroy herself and their relationship. He couldn’t face it. He was partial responsible and it tore him apart to see her singing to him and for him. She wanted him back just as much as he wanted her.

He wanted the (f/n) before all the destruction, the (f/n) that was happy and gave her all to the relationship. She made no room for error and took pride in everything she did for and with Taiga. If only he had listened to her cries for help, both physical and verbal…

He was almost at the door of the bar, when a hand grabbed his jacket. (f/n) was holding on to him tightly, needing an answer from the man.

 

**And I know and I know I can’t make you**

**I can’t make you let go (don’t let go)**

**And I don’t and I don’t and I don’t blame you**

**‘Cause I hurt you before**

**Tell me**

 

His eyes widened as he saw tears run down her face. She needed to know now. That was all she needed. (f/n) didn’t care if she was embarrassed by the whole bar, but she needed to know. The pair had attracted all the attention in the bar. It wasn’t every day that the beautiful singer had chased a customer down with tears on her face as she sang. Hell, this was the first time it had ever happened. However, that wasn’t important right now. She needed to know.

 

**C’,mon, tell me that you’ve still got the flame for me**

**And tell me that you still want to stay, don’t leave**

**Even though I never give you nothing but hurt**

**Even though the better part of me, it don’t work**

**Baby, tell me that you’ve still got the flame for me**

**And we can let it burn**

**Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh**

 

“Yes.”

The word flew out of Taiga’s mouth when the song ended. He had pulled the (h/c) haired girl into his chest and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist. Apparently the flame was still there.

“You mean it, Taiga?” the whimpered.

“Yes. I’m all for you, (f/n). Please, don’t worry anymore.”

 

The flame still burned brightly.


End file.
